


Dream

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, baby yuta, doyoung cameo, small yuta, soft, yuta's sisters, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Dreams could be true sometimes, and Yuta was glad that his reality was what his dreams were made of.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another YuTae from me! This was just another random idea that came to me when I saw kids performing on some stage near my workplace. Anyway, I know that I mentioned that Taeyong was the only one who had a sister in my work called 'You Look Pretty', but let's just pretend that actually meant that they were at Taeyong's house and he's the only one who has an older sister at home. You'll know where Yuta's older sister is after reading this one!

_"Yuu! Don't do that!"_  
_"Ehh~ but why~ ?"_  
_"You'll hurt yourself, gosh. Give me that."_

  
_Little Yuta was playing with scissors and papers. He was trying to follow his sister's steps in cutting the papers into shapes but he ended up cutting the papers into a mess, and he was playing with the scissors when he was out of papers. He gave the small blue scissors to his sister, Momoka, while pouting and frowning to himself. She saw how sad he looked but she didn't let her younger brother have his way through her._

  
_"Go play with Haruna, she's lonely."_  
_"Eeehh but I don't wanna!"_  
_"I'm busy!"_  
_"You're just cutting!"_  
_"Stop being so noisy and go play with Haruna!"_  
_"I don't! Want!"_  
_"Yuu, Moka, what's going on?"_

  
_Their mother stepped into the living room while wiping her hands on her apron. She just came out from the kitchen and she was cooking her children's favourite dish because it was a special day. Haruna's cries was suddenly heard and their mother gave a look to them before she went off to console her 2 year old baby._

  
_"Your fault."_  
_"How is it my fault?!"_  
_"You didn't want to play with Haruna!"_  
_"Ugh I hate you!"_  
_"I hate you too!"_

  
_They were already pushing each other and pulling hairs when their mother came into the living room with Haruna in her arms. "Cut it out, you two." She almost yelled, but she couldn't since she didn't want to scare her youngest daughter that just stopped crying. "But Moka onee-san!" Little Yuta pointed towards his older sister._

_"Yuu, behave or you won't get to blow your candle later." Momoka grinned mischievously and stuck her tongue out at Yuta when their mother said that. It was Yuta's 6th birthday and of course he would want to blow the candle on his cake. "Hmph! Fine." He gave up as he went towards the sofa to lie down and just play with the games in his tablet._

_-_

_In the direct middle of the flowing season,_

_I suddenly think of the length of the day,_

_In the midst of these busy days,_

_I draw a dream of you and me,_

_The crowd cheered when the students had finished their choir performance. Yuta had a huge grin on his face when he saw his family in the crowd, watching him sing his heart out to the song. He had always liked singing, aside from soccer, and being able to do so in front of his family especially his mother, made him feel proud of himself and he just couldn't shake the happiness away._

  
_"Mom! Dad! Did you see me? Did you see me?"_  
_"Yes Yuu, you were amazing up there sweetie."_  
_"Yuu-kun, I'm proud of you, my son."_

  
_It was one of the best days in his life. He was 9 years old and he was singing in a choir with his classmates to send off students for their graduation, including his sister, Momoka. The day was spent well for the Nakamoto family as they went to a flower park for an evening picnic to celebrate Momoka's graduation and Yuta's first stage of singing in a choir._

  
_"Mom, I want to be a doctor when I grow up!"_  
_"Really, Moka? Then you have to study really hard for that!"_  
_"I want to be a soccer player! Or a singer! Maybe an idol!"_  
_"Yuppi onii-chan choose one only!"_

  
_Haruna giggled when she saw how frustrated her big brother's face was when she pointed it out to him. "Then, what does Haru want me to be?" He suddenly smiled and pinched his younger sister lightly on her cheek. She crossed her arms against her chest and thought for a while._

  
_"Hmm... An idol! So Haru can see Yuppi onii-chan on TV!"_  
_"Okay, I'll be an idol for Haru!"_

_-_

_"Take that!"_  
_"Moka! That's too high!"_

  
_Momoka hit the ball too strong that it flew up high in the sky. Yuta looked up into the sky to find the ball but the sun blinded his sight, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down. The ball hit the ground behind Yuta and when he get up and turned around to look for the ball, he was met with a pair of doe eyes._

_"Yours?" Yuta couldn't understand at first, but when he stood up and dusted his pants, the boy who had his ball repeated his words again as he tilted his head to the side slightly and showed the ball to Yuta. "Is this yours?" Just then, Momoka suddenly came to their side and answered the boy for Yuta instead. "Yes it's ours. Thank you!" She took the ball and pulled Yuta away by holding his hand._

  
_"You really need to learn Korean, Yuu. I can't save your stubborn ass every single time."_  
_"Ugh but it's hard and I'm lazy."_  
_"You're 12 and soon I'm gonna have to leave you alone! I want to get a boyfriend and I can't always have you around me everywhere! Boys won't look at me!"_  
_"Fine, fine! I'll learn Korean! And let my hand go, baka-Moka!"_

  
_Yuta was embarrassed for being 12 years old but clueless when people talked to him. He thought being in a foreign country wouldn't be as hard, but upon seeing the boy that he just saw earlier, he realized how hard it was and he wanted to be better and work harder so Momoka would finally leave him alone. And maybe he would come across the boy that he saw again and have a proper conversation with him, since he couldn't get the image of his doe eyes out of his mind._

_-_

_The stray dog was barking really loudly and Yuta was running at full speed, not caring at how people were looking and laughing at him. He was chased by the dog and it was all Doyoung's fault for throwing a stick at it, just to spite it and when the dog started to bark, he pushed Yuta towards the dog and ran away to save his own life._

_Yuta rounded the corner and quickly climbed up the fence, he then jumped down at the other side of the fence, making sure to hide himself so the dog wouldn't find him there. When the barking had gradually stopped, he finally had the time to breathe as he slouched down against the fence and let his eyes close, cursing internally at Doyoung who was probably laughing by then._

  
_"What are you doing here?"_

  
_Yuta opened his eyes to see a pair of doe eyes staring at him. He grinned playfully as he tried to register where he was at the moment and finally realized. Taeyong was picking up the dried up laundry when Yuta suddenly climbed up the fence to his house._

_"Uh, because Doyoung." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Taeyong who continued to pick up the clothes and shaking his head. "What did he do?" He sighed as he put the clothes into a basket and lifted it up._

_"He throw stone, push me, dog chase me." Yuta's Korean wasn't really good despite being a 15 year old and had already been living in Korea for about 3 years. He tried to take Momoka's advice on how to learn the language in a fast and smart way but his dumb self was stubborn. He got lazy when he finished learning the basics of the language and he became slow in learning it. Even Haruna was better than him._

_Taeyong laughed at his short but understandable story. "You dumb people," he shook his head again as he went to the door of his house. But before going in, he turned around and smiled to Yuta. "Come, watch anime," Taeyong said in broken Japanese._

-

 

The air was starting to get warm and hot. Yuta stirred in his nap and finally woke up, his sight was greeted by the reddish orange evening sky with some birds flying around at the park.

  
_That was a nice dream_.

  
He sat up from his lying down position and stretched his arms, letting out a soft groan. He ruffled his hair to get rid of the grass that was stuck on his hair and stared up at the sky for a while, admiring the colour that was painted on it and taking in the warm air that was surrounding him.

  
"You're finally awake."

  
The boy was startled by a sudden voice from behind him. It was familiar though, and he knew who it was. Yuta turned his body around to meet eyes with the same pair of doe eyes that he saw in his dream, twice. He smiled slightly to the boy whose eyes belonged to.

  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't get it wrong, Doyoung dragged me here at first and we saw you. We sat here for a while and Doyoung just went to the convenience store to get snacks."

  
If it was the 15 year old Yuta, he wouldn't understand a single thing Taeyong said because he was talking really fast and almost mumbling to himself, plus he wasn't looking at Yuta when he fired those words. But Yuta was 17 then, and he had learned Korean really diligently since he knew he won't be able to live off by limited vocabulary. Yuta just hummed in response and nodded his head.

They stayed in silence and Yuta laid back down onto the ground, making his arms as his pillow as he stared up the sky again. He and Taeyong used to talk to each other a lot before, but as time passed, they didn't really need words to understand each other. And at that moment, it was like a silent agreement of theirs to just stay like that and enjoy the evening scenery, listening to the kids playing with each other and the sound of birds chirping.

  
"I dreamt of things I did when I was young."  
"Hmm, must be nice."  
"Yeah it was. I miss playing with Momoka and Haruna, kinda."  
"For real? Those two devils?"  
"Hahah, yeah."

  
It wasn't like they live separately now, it was just that Yuta rarely spend his time with them already. Momoka was in university and Haruna was active with her sports club in middle school even though she was only in her first year. They do meet at home, but it seemed like Haruna didn't want to spend so much time with her brother anymore. It was normal for them though. Silence fell upon them again before Yuta started to open his mouth again.

  
"You were in the dream too."

  
Taeyong stared at his bestfriend (slash crush) for a little while and when he was about to say something, Doyoung suddenly came from behind and wrapped his arms around Taeyong's small sitting frame.

  
"Guuyyyyss I bought snacks! You're awake right, Nayu? Let's eat!"  
"Get off me rabbit, you're heavy."  
"Snacks? Give me all!"

  
It has been 5 years since he knew both Taeyong and Doyoung, and nothing had really changed in their friendship. They promised each other to go to the same middle school, and they did. They promised each other to go to the same high school, and they did. They would still hang out together and they would still play together, even the most childish games like freeze-tag or throwing slippers. Yuta was glad that he got to know his two bestfriends.

  
"Hey, what do you guys want to be when you grow up?"  
"Dumb question but, I'm the CEO's heir you know."  
"And I'm the baker's son."  
"I'm asking genuinely! Like your real ambition! Like I want to be an idol someday!"  
"Idol? Count me in. I'm the best singer in town."  
"And I'm the best dancer in town?"  
"I swear to God."

  
Dreams could be true sometimes, and Yuta was glad that his reality was what his dreams were made of.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I made Yuta called Momoka as baka-Moka, meaning idiot-Moka. Oops.
> 
> Next work would be a Christmas special since it's December! ^0^   
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, do drop by! 
> 
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
